Episode 21- She Knows
NOTE: This transcript was mainly written by user(s) other than the original creator. Some story details may change in the near future. ''' '''She Knows '''is the 21st episode of Pokemon Royal Woods' second season and the 31st episode in total. Transcript On a bright sunny day at the Loud House, Lincoln was in his room with his Pokemon while they are enjoying themselves. '''Lincoln: It's great to have a nice relaxing day while we're at home. Right guys? Pikachu (Agreeing): Pika! (All of the other Pokemon in the room agreed with Lincoln) Lincoln: And since I'm not doing anything busy with my sisters, I think we can spend the day on our training. (Suddenly his laptop started beeping) Who's calling me on my laptop? (Lincoln opens up his laptop and answers it as it revealed to be Ronnie Anne) Lincoln: Hi Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: Hey Lincoln, I was hoping you would answer. What are those in your room? Lincoln: Oh right. Ronnie Anne, these are my Pokemon. There's Pikachu. Pikachu: (greeting) Pikachu! Lincoln: Liepard. Liepard: Liepard, Lie! Lincoln: This is Espeon. Espeon: Espe! Lincoln: And then there's Torracat, Rockruff, and Stufful. (Torracat, Rockruff, and Stufful all greeted Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne: Nice to meet you all. Lincoln: So, how's it going in your new home? Ronnie Anne: Well, things were going very nicely until creatures started to show up all over the place. Lincoln: (eyes widened) Do you know what they look like? Ronnie Anne: (Shows her phone with pictures of many Pokémon, even from other Regions) They each look like these. Lincoln: Those are Pokémon. Ronnie Anne: Wait, the Pokémon in your room are not the only ones? Lincoln: Yep, according to Lisa and a device called the Pokédex, there are more than 700 species of Pokémon. Ronnie Anne: Woah, that's a big number. But what are they doing in my family's neighborhood? Lincoln: Pokémon can live anywhere in the world. In forests, the sky, ponds, lakes, cities, deserts, mountains, near volcanos, grassy fields and even the oceans. Ronnie Anne: Well, that's pretty amazing but how will my family deal with the Pokémon here? Lincoln: You talk to the right person. My Pokémon and I will help deal with it. Lincoln: Well, they might be found in a bathroom as well. Ronnie Anne: Okay, that sounds gross. Lincoln: Right sorry. Don't worry I'll have Lori take us to you right away. Ronnie Anne: Great. Thanks. (Hangs up on Lincoln's laptop) Lincoln: Okay guys, let's go get Lori and commence "Handle Pokémon Invasion"! (All of Lincoln's Pokémon agreed) (Lincoln then walks into Lori and Leni's room) Lincoln: Lori, can I ask you a favor? It's very important. Lori: What is it now Lincoln? (Scene changes to outside the Loud House) Lori: THERE'S WHAT?! (her shouting made crows fly over) (View goes back to Lincoln's room as he got most of his Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Lincoln: Are you ready for another adventure, Pikachu? Pikachu: (Excited) Pika! Lori (Off screen): Lincoln, hurry up! Now! Lincoln: Good thing I asked Lisa for some spare Pokéballs and Pokédexs. Hold on Ronnie Anne, we're coming. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Lincoln and Pikachu join in with Lori in Vanzilla as they drove off) Lincoln: Just hope Ronnie Anne can handle those Pokémon until we get there. Lori: Well, my Bobby is there too. What if the Pokémon there hurt him? Lincoln: Calm down, Lori. Those Pokémon won't attack even Bobby without a reason. Lori: The Pokémon that are in the city could end up attacking your own girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, you know! Lincoln: Lori, Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend! In case you're wondering, Pikachu, I'll explain along the way. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Time skip to the Casagrande Bodega, Lincoln knocks on the door to the family's apartment) Lincoln: 'Anyone here? '''Frida: '''Ah, Lincoln! So, great to see you again! (calls up into the room) Ronnie Anne, your boyfriend is here! '''Ronnie Anne (off screen): '(in unison with Lincoln) He's not my boyfriend! 'Lincoln: '(in unison with Ronnie Anne) She's not my girlfriend! '''Ronnie Anne (off screen): '''Just let him in! He'll probably know about the creature that came in! I think it's a Pokemon! '''Lincoln: '''Wait, there's a Pokemon inside of there? Miss, could you let me in? (Frida lets him in to see Ronnie Anne, Lalo cowering, and a mysterious Pokemon with a restraining helmet) '''Ronnie Anne: '''Lincoln, I'm so glad you came! Someone left the door open and this creature wandered in! Lalo's terrified of it. It seems to be timid too. '''Lincoln: '''Holy shamoley, what kind of Pokemon is this? '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Ronnie Anne: '''I don't know! Look it up on that device of yours. '''Lincoln: '''The Pokedex! Of course! (He pulls out his Pokedex) '''Pokedex: '''Type: Null, the Synthetic Pokemon. Very little data is available at the moment. '''Lincoln: '''Huh, low data on it, but it's still a Pokemon... Ronnie Anne, how would you like me to show you how to catch your first Pokemon? '''Ronnie Anne: '''Y-You mean, I can ''own ''this thing? Like a pet? '''Lincoln: '''Of course! I brought some empty Pokeballs along, so we might as well use them for something. '''Ronnie Anne: But what if it doesn't hold still? Lincoln (Pulls out a Pokéball): I got that taken care of. Torracat, I choose you!" Torracat (Appearing from it's Pokéball): Torracat! (Torracat got Type: Null's attention as it started to face him) Lincoln: Torracat, try to be careful not to destroy the place. Torracat (Agreeing): Torracat! Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, you hold the Pokéball, I got this. Torracat, use Tackle! Torracat: Torracat! (Torracat tackles the Type: Null) Lincoln: Nice one. (Sees Type: Null getting back up) That didn't work, much. Ronnie Anne: I thought you got this. Lincoln: I know but it ain't easy. Let's try again. Torracat, Flamthrower, go! Torracat: Torra! (Shoots a Flamethrower while Type: Null unleashed a Razor Wind) Ronnie Anne: What's Type: Null doing? Lincoln: It's using the move called Razor Wind. (The attacks collided and caused a little explosion) Lincoln: Gotta make sure it doesn't wreck the apartment. Torracat, try again. Torracat: Torracat! (Shot another Flamethrower which actually hit) Lincoln: Good, now give it a Flame Wheel! Torracat: Torracat! (Torracat engulfed itself in flames, then rolled into Type: Null) (Then Type: Null was weakened while on the floor) Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, you might want to throw a Pokeball now. Ronnie Anne: Got it. Pokéball, go! (Throws the Pokéball as it sucked Type: Null inside) (The Pokéball kept wiggling for a few minutes, then it stop with a ding) Lincoln: Got it! (Hands the Pokéball over to Ronnie Anne) Here you go Ronnie Anne. Your very first Pokémon. Type: Null. Ronnie Anne: Thanks for the help Lincoln. That's a big relief (puts her hand on his shoulder) Frida : (Taking a picture) Oh, that's so adorable, Ronnie Anne. You thanking your boyfriend for helping you get your first Pokémon. Ronnie Anne: (In unison with Lincoln) He's not my boyfriend! Lincoln: (In unison with Ronnie Anne) She's not my girlfriend! Lincoln: (Heads towards the door) Hey Ronnie Anne, is it okay if we help you see if there are anymore Pokémon here? Ronnie Anne: Sure. Thanks Lincoln. Bobby's still with Grandpa at the Bodega. Lincoln: Hopefully Lori is not panicking while she's down there. She's got worried about him since I mentioned the Pokémon outbreak. Ronnie Anne: Obviously. Let's see if those love birds are okay. By the way, how did you get past the cats? Lincoln: You can thank Pikachu for scarring them of with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu: Pikachu! Torracat: Tor! (Unknown to them was there was a shadow of a chimp-like Pokémon at the living room window when it left to follow them to the Bodega) (Minutes later, Lori went into the Bodega to make sure Bobby was okay) Lori: Bobby, are you okay? Did any Pokémon hurt you?! (Notices Bobby and his grandfather and cousins are okay) Bobby, you're okay. (Hugging Bobby). Bobby: Hey babe. Why wouldn't I be okay? Lori: Because, there are Pokémon around here and I'm worry that one will hurt you. (She's noticed a grey Pokémon with muscles) Like that one. Bobby: No, no, babe. It's okay. This is my new friend, Machoke. Machoke, this is my girlfriend, Lori Loud. Machoke: Machoke. (Shakes Lori's hand) Lori: Um hi. Hector: You see, Lori. We met Machoke just two days ago and he and Bobby are becoming good friends. Lori: Thank goodness. (Heard the bell ring and turns to see Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Pikachu coming) Lincoln: Hey Bobby. Bobby: Hey little Loud. What's up? Lincoln: Bobby, this are my Pokémon. Pikachu and Torracat. Pikachu: Pikachu! Torracat: Torracat! Bobby: Cool. This is my new friend: Machoke. Machoke: Machoke. Lincoln: Machoke, huh? (Pulls out his Pokédex) Pokédex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. Machoke never stop training. Even when they have jobs helping people with heavy labor, they spend their free time building up their muscles. Lincoln: Wow. Lynn would love to have a Pokémon like that. Did everything go okay, Lori? Lori: Yes. I'm fine. I thought my boyfriend was in danger. Guess that's literally not the case. Bobby: Don't worry, babe. I'm alright from the beginning. Lori: Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear. (Hugging Bobby) Ronnie Anne: Uh, I hate to interrupt you two but what is that? (Has everyone see an orange fur chimp-like Pokémon known as Chimchar) Chimchar: Chimchar! Lincoln: I wonder which Pokémon this is. (Points his Pokedex at the chimp-like Pokémon) Pokedex: Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. Chimchar's rear is always on fire, even when it stands in the rain. If it's not feeling well, the flame flickers weakly. Pikachu: (Starts to spark up it's cheeks) Pika, Pika! Lincoln: What's wrong Pikachu? Is Chimchar wanting to fight is what you're thinking? Pikachu (Nodding): Pika! Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, let me handle this. I'll just use the Type: Null you just helped me catch. (Suddenly see's Lincoln Torracat step in front of her) Hey Lincoln, what's going on? Lincoln: I think I know. Torracat, you wanna help Ronnie Anne battle Chimchar and catch it right? Torracat: (Nodding) Torra! Lincoln: I'll take that as a 'yes'. What do you think Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne: I think it's worth a shot. Okay, let's do this! Torracat: Torracat! Chimchar: (Bravely glares at Lincoln's Torracat) Chim! (Torracat and Chimchar stare at each other as they are about to battle) Ronnie Anne: What are those attacks again? Oh yeah. Torracat, use Flamethrower! Torracat: (Releasing a Flamethrower) Torracat! Chimchar: Chim! (Launches its own Flamethrower) Char! (The two Flamethrowers clashed and they cancelled each other out) Ronnie Anne: Okay, try a Flame Wheel! Torracat: (Rolls in its Flame Wheel) Torr! Chimchar: Chimchar! (Uses its own Flame Wheel) (The two Fire-Types collided until Chimchar was able to push back Torracat) Lincoln: Are you okay? (Noticed Torracat quickly got up) Ronnie Anne: Good. Now try to use Flamethrower again! Torracat: Torracat! (Shoots another Flamethrower) Chimchar: Chimchar! (Quickly got out of the way and uses Flame Wheel) Lincoln: Torracat, Ronnie Anne! Watch out! (Pushes Ronnie Anne out of the way while Torracat made itself take the attack several times) Lincoln: Are you okay, Ronnie Anne? (Helps her up) Ronnie Anne: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Lincoln. And thank you too Torracat. Torracat: (Nodding) Torracat! (Starts to glow brightly) Lincoln: (Eyes widen) Torracat? Ronnie Anne: Uh, Lincoln, what's happening? Lincoln: I think my Torracat's evolving. (Everybody in the Bodega witnessed the evolution as Torracat became Incineroar) Incineroar: Incineroar! Lincoln: Awesome! Torracat evolved! But what evolution? (Pulls out his Pokedex) TBA Category:Pokemon Royal Woods Episodes Category:Pokemon Royal Woods Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff